1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a panel such as a glass panel having a function to transmit an identification signal.
2. Related Art
In recent years, management technologies making use of electronic tags (also referred to as radio frequency identification or RFID tags) have been spreading. Electronic tags are used so that they are affixed to surfaces of products by means of adhesive or pressure sensitive adhesive double coated tapes. It is proposed that electronic tags be attached to a wide range of articles from small items such as parcels to consumer durables such as automobiles and domestic building materials so as to obtain various types of information therefrom via radio communication for use for control the articles.
For example, JP-A-2004-326573 discloses a motor vehicles control system in which electronic tags in each of which individual vehicle identifying information is written are attached to motor vehicles so as to control them by making such individual vehicle identifying information written in the tags.
As in the system disclosed in JP-A-2004-326573, in case where an electronic tag is attached to a target object to be controlled such as a motor vehicle, it is easy to be handle when affixed to a surface of a body of the vehicle. However, the electronic tag can easily be removed from the surface of the body, and hence, there exists a possibility where the affixed electronic tag may be replaced with another electronic tag by a person who has an evil intention. Alternatively, it is considered that the electronic tag is damaged by an external factor.
In order to make the electronic tag invisible, the electronic tag may be sealed in an interior of the body. However, when sealing the electronic tag in the interior of the body, there is caused a risk where radio waves that are to be received by the electronic tag are shut off by metallic parts which make up the body to thereby prevent the reading of identification information written in the electronic tag.
To avoid these problems, the electronic tag may be affixed to a member inside the vehicle, for example, to an upper surface of the dashboard. When the electronic tag is affixed to the member inside the vehicle, however, since the electronic tag becomes visible through the windshield from the outside of the vehicle and direct from an occupant inside the vehicle, there may be caused a risk where the appearance of the vehicle is damaged from an aesthetic point of view.